Ariliza Between the scenes
by Lexie Danvers
Summary: Once Shonda has hidden most of Ariliza story (Arizona and Eliza), fans feel free "to borrow" characters to fill the gaps and imagine what could have happened between the scenes. Mixing real scenes with what fans would like to have seen on TV.
1. Chapter 1

First I would like to warn people that English is not my first language, actually not even the second, and I'm aware of how bad it is. So If you have some free time to read and send me the corrections I will be glad to have some help and give the credit.

 **If you are happy enough to tolerate mistakes, be welcome and send me your suggestions. I need someone helping me out, if you wanna cowrite it please text me.**

chapter 1 - The beginning of a friendship

Real scene 1 (13x13):

\- I pulled out your horn wire, so you're gonna need to get that fixed.

\- Thank you.

\- You're welcome.

\- I mean... thank you.

\- You know, you could have friends here, if you wanted to.

 **Between** **the** **scenes** **1:**

That was the beginning of what could be a friendship, or not.

Eliza just realized that it didn't had to be all about the work, she could have some fun and she could trust some people, specially Arizona.

That hug meant so much for her. she felt a little weird and at the same time special in the arms of Arizona. She don't know how to **explain** it.

Next day, at the hospital, she couldn't wait to see Dra. Robbins again. Eliza arrived very early, so she could wait for the beautiful blond girl at the entrance, near coffee.

Eliza stands in the holding up a hot coffee when Arizona arrives:

\- Good morning, Dr. Robbins. Says Eliza smiling.

\- Hi. How are you? Are you feeling better?

\- I guess so. Trying to put it behind and face forward, right? I was hoping maybe I could help you with some kid today and learn a little bit. I bought you coffee, by the way.

\- why? Why the coffee? - Arizona was puzzled.

\- you told me I could have friends here, I"m just trying to be friendly. It's just the way you like it, over sugary. You should try it.

\- Omg. That can cause me much trouble. Let me take this. I will get changed and I see you at the board, so we can see what we have scheduled for today.

\- did you forget I'm the one who does the schedules? You have the best case and the best OR today. It's a 3 yo male with pleuropulmonary blastoma. Riggs is going to join us. I will allow you to choose the resident you want.

\- Ok. Wanna learn something? First lesson, children always have a name. You say their name first. Second, I will have Stephanie, but I'm the boss at my OR so she will do only the thing I believe she is ready to. See you on room to talk to the family. - Arizona winked at her and left, not letting any chance to Eliza reply.

The surgery was great, dr. Minnick was observing and tried to interact without interfering in the procedure. But it was amazing to see how Dr. Riggs and Robbins were enjoying it and allowing Stephanie to work too.

As everything was going as planned, they had some time to chat and gossip.

Riggs: have you had the chance to know the city yet dr. Minnick?

Oh, actually I haven't had much time lately.

Well… You should. there are some beautiful places here. what's your favorite place dr. Robbins?

Oh, the space needle is awesome but I love to go for a walk on Kerry park. And close to it there's an amazing restaurant, El Gaucho. You should do it

Yeah, maybe I will. Just waiting for somebody to guide me through the city. Said Eliza exchanging glances with Arizona.

Ahem, I Guess we could let Stephanie finish it.

At the end, Riggs got out the room, and Arizona let the resident closing it while she could talk to minnick.

EM: - that was great. Congratulations. You really have the spirit for my program.

AZ: - I know I"m good. But thanks for trusting me. I know how hard it is for you not to interfering.

EM: - So… About this restaurant, do you wanna come with me tonight?

AZ: - I wish, but I can't. I'm sorry.

EM: - I'm sure I'm much better of whatever you have for tonight, but it's ok. you will probably regret it. Says Eliza smiling and leaving.

Arizona thinks: - you are probably right.

Real scene 2 (13x14):

Big transplant today.

Don't talk to me. I'm mad at you.

Oh, God, did you go? Yes. Now I want to eat there every night.

I told you. Did you have the steak things?

I had two, and then the dessert tray came.

Uh, I'll come look, but I think that you're right to delay your patient's ACL surgery until after she delivers.

Thank you for the consult, Dr. Robbins.


	2. Chapter 2 - The first date

Chapter 2 - The first date

 **Hey, folks. Thank you for reading. I still need someone to help me describing the scenes, as my vocabulary is not that wide. So please, if you wanna help me to improve the story text me.**

 **Real scene 3 (13x14):**

I was texting you.

It's not fun. You know, this is... It's not fun.

I'm sorry. I don't understand.

I don't like pretending not to like you, and I don't like listening to the awful things that people have to say about you... What do they say? ...because I know that you're not awful. And they should know. They should know that. Arizona... Because you're nice, and you're smart, and you're funny, and you care. You care about the students maybe even more than I do. And you have this brilliant way of making your victories their victories, and you're good for this place, and you're good for them, and they should know that.

Arizona, stop.

I just think it's not...

I need you to stop... so I can kiss you.

Oh!

Stop.

 **Between the scenes 2:**

They kept kissing and the romantic and passionate kisses slowly turned up the heat, their heart started pounding, it was much hard to breath.

AR haven't had that feeling in months, Eliza mouth was so warm, her lips very soft, she really wanted to have Eliza. Arizona put her hands on Eliza's back, under her blouse, making some skin contact, and bringing the brunette closer to her.

They were so envolved and had so much chemistry they could forget the world.

"omg, that's very good, I was waiting for this so long. I could stay here forever but…i think we should go somewhere else. Someone could catch us here." Says Eliza holding Arizona's hands and looking into her beautiful eyes. She was clearly disappointed to have to interrupt it.

"Uhm, I like this idea. But DeLucca is at my place. How about your Hotel?". Replies AR smiling and irresistibly charming.

"Hahah, you move fast! I couldn't control myself at my place. Besides that, I like dating, I like kissing and, as you know, I like doing things on my way."

"Oh, I almost haven't notice that", AR comment ironically.

"I was thinking about a happy hour at Palisade, do you like it?"

"I love this place, it's amazing and has a wonderful view. But it is very crowded, you need to make reservations almost one month before. No way".

"Well, you may not to believe it… But I do have some friends. The some private tables for special occasions. I'm sure they have one for us". Says Eliza picking up her phone to get a Uber.

"Forget it, I can drive" Arizona grab her car's key.

"You could but you would lose their delicious cocktails. Believe me, we had better go on Uber. Look, 5 minutes to arrive" Eliza shows her mobile's screen."

"That's enough time for another kiss" AR grabs her arm, and give her a smooth and long kiss. And of course Eliza repay it making the moment longer and putting hands on her hair to avoid it to stop.

"Beep beep!! Excuse me. Did you asked a car?".

They both smile embarrassed and Eliza opens the door for Arizona and get in the car.

On the way to the restaurant, EM send a text to his friends asking for a table.

"I'm really curious about how you will get a table that easy for today."

"Wait and you will see." Eliza holds AR hands and winkles.

They arrive at the restaurant, Eliza opens the door and gently reach out a hand for Ari.

The place is really amazing, one of the best view of the Elliott bay, and super romantic. The perfect one for a first date.

"Good evening, may I talk to the manager? He is waiting for me, Eliza Minninck." She ask the receptionist.

A very handsome, tall and muscles you could easily see through the stretched shirt, sees Eliza and come to talk to her.

"Hey, beautiful. So glad to see you here. Why took you so long to show up." He gives her a strong hug smiling taking her off the ground.

"Hahah. It's good to see you too. Thank you for the reception. I'm sorry I haven't called before I've been working so much. But today I have this beautiful guest and I needed to bring her to the best place in town. Arizona, this is Mark, Mark, Arizona."

"Nice to meet you, Arizona. You certainly came to the right place." Mark hugs Arizona.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well… we have the business table free today, let me take you two there, please follow me."

They both take off their coat and left it with the receptionist.

They walk in and enters a private room on second floor with 3 table, that luckily was empty for today.

"You know you are home, right? Please, make yourself comfortable, the waiter will be right here. What can I bring you for a start drink?"

"That special gin tonic with black peppers and strawberry, and the other one make it a surprise" she thanks Mark and says Ari not to worry because she will love it.

Arizona was amazed with the place, the stunning woman in front of her and everything although a little uncomfortable with some memories she had of been there with Callie on commemorative dates and this "new" Mark that don't help to erase the past.

Eliza noted something was not good for her and she was a little lost in thoughts.

"Hey, are you alright? Is something wrong?

"Oh, yeah, I mean, tell me about this Mark, you two seem so close. Did you had something with him?"

Eliza laugh flattered "Are you jealously already? Really?"

"No, of course I'm not. I'm just curious." Ari frowning denies it.

"I see. Well...Some year ago Kevin Durant the player of sonics was my patient when he had that knee problem, Mark is his friend and was with him every visit. we ended up becoming friends after the long treatment. He is really nice."

"He doesn't seem to look to you as a friend." Ari states.

"Hahah, ok, don't worry" Eliza put herself closer to AR holding her hand and kissing her. "he is not my type, you are."

Arizona feels a little relieved, and starts to enjoy being with Eliza.

"It's just that I had a Mark at my life before. I couldn't stand for another one." She says joking.

"Really? I didn't know you were into guys too".

"No, no, no. I'm not, I never did. It's another story for another day maybe. Today I only wanna talk about us."

They had such a great night together, Having dinner, drinking and kissing each other. They talked and laughed very much. It was amazing to have that feeling again, enjoying some great company. Eliza told her a little bit about her past, places she have traveled for and her family. They preferred not to talk about the ex, but Arizona told her about Sofia, she is the most important person in her life, and she is really proud of her. she couldn't avoid to talk about her and show some pictures.

Time runs so fast. It seems like they were there for minutes, so good it was. They were laughing and kissing. But the waiter entered to warn they were closing.

"Sorry Madams but we are closing, do you wanna something more?"

"Oh, sorry, we get lost in time. Could you bring me the bill please?" Asks Eliza.

"Mark said its on us. Don't worry."

"No way, that was already very kind of him to let us in. If I don't pay it I won't be able to come back, and I really wanna come back here many times with this girl. So just bring it."

Arizona smiled embarrassed but flattered. She wanted to split the bill but Eliza didn't let her to.

"Don't worry, you owe me one, newt time you invite me to some place you like. That a good excuse to be on another date with me. Just hope you have enjoyed it."

"Yes i did. Pretty much. Thank you." Ari kisses her and hold her hand do go away.

Eliza calls another Uber to take Ari home. The arrives and take them to Arizona's house.

Eliza opens the door for Ari and help her out:

"See, how it was good not to drive? Brought you Back safety to you house."

"Are you sure you don't wanna come in?"

"The more we wait the better it gets. It's late now. We would have just some hours together. I wanna have a full and special night with you. I will just go to my hotel and be there thinking about you the rest of the night and surely regretting not to have accept this tempting invitation." Eliza smiles and kiss Ari.

"See you tomorrow then".


	3. Chapter 3 - the catch

Hey, guys. I'm starting to learn how to develop a storyline, I'm working on it. The chapter wasn't finished but I decided to divide it in two so it would take to long for the update. Hope you like it.

 **Real scenes 3 (13x15 - great episode just watch it):**

Arizona meets up with Eliza on the stairs. Eliza asks about Arizona's stove, confusing her. Eliza says she wants to make Arizona pierogi, but her stove sucks, so she wants to make it at Arizona's house. She does pierogi very well. She says she doesn't have to stay or anything, but she wants to make pierogi. Then, in Polish, she tells Arizona that once she has her pierogi, she won't want anyone else's. Arizona doesn't know what she said, but she wants Eliza to say more of it. Eliza says she'll see Arizona at eight and she'll bring everything.

Arizona jolts awake as Eliza comes in late. She asks if she missed the window. Arizona says no, she's good. Eliza knows she's exhausted. Eliza's exhausted too. The residents had tons of questions. They sit down to rest for a minute before they rally.

Eliza and Arizona wake up together on the couch. It's nearly morning. They spent the night together. They lean in for a kiss, but pull apart when the door opens. It's Richard, who is surprised at what he sees. He turns around and walks back out.

 **Between the scenes 3:**

Eliza leaves the rooms truly upset about the reaction of Arizona. By her face the moment Richard entered the room, you could tell she was very upset. Eliza knew if Arizona had to choose between Richards and her, she would go for richards. Ari said that hundred of times before. She didn't want to stay on their way altought it was very hard not to think about the stunning blond. she started to avoid Arizona on the hospital until she could figure something out about how to deal with the situation.

It was a big hospital, so it wasn't that hard to hide. That would only be difficult when she had to teach a resident in service of Arizona. But for know Eliza had enough job with others attendants she didn't have to work with dr. Robbins right now.

On the First day AR thought that was normal not to meet Eliza on the halls. Second day, she text Eliza sometimes and didn't get any answers. She started to think that was weird.

Next day she decided to check what was going on.

"Hey, Bailey. Do you know where Dr. Minnick have been lately? Is she working normally? " Arizona met Bailey on the surgery board.

"Hi dr. Robbins. You should know it better than me. I'm not the one who have been kissing the "enemy"".

"come on, Bailey. Have you seen her around?" Ari whispers trying not to be heard by others.

"I think she would left early today because she had some appointment or anything. But tomorrow I will have a meeting with her at 7 o'clock to discuss a special surgery at my office."

"Thank you Bailey, I will be there after the meeting. I promise you I won't put you in trouble". Arizona had no idea what was going on in minnick"s thoughts, but she started to worry about the situation and misses Eliza.

Ari arrived early as usual, picked up her hot coffee in the entrance hall, and went to Bailey office waiting for Eliza to get out.

When Eliza got out, she saw Arizona on the corner and started moving fast the other way.

"Hey, Dr. Minnick, I need to talk to you"

Eliza wasn't in the mood to have any conversation right now. She saw warren passing by, and grabbed him.

"I'm sorry dr. Robbins but dr. Warren has an important surgery today and i need to prepare him."

"Excuse me but are you avoiding me?" Said Ari frowning.

"No I'm not, i just have nothing to talk to you, dr. Robbins, when i do have something you don't worry, I will know where to find you". She left with dr. Warren.

Ari was really pissed off with the whole situation and how unfair Eliza was being to her. But she didn't want to make a scene in front of others. She would wait for another moment.

Dr. Karev was around and could see for Ari's face she was having some trouble. "Hey, dr. Robbins, is everything ok? Do You need something?"

"I really would like to know what's on dr. Minnicks' mind. Let's take another coffee so we can talk a little bit. I miss you, Karev. There's been a long time we don't talk. I need my friend back."

Ari tells Alex about Minnick, their date and Richards.

"Look, I will be performing a surgery tomorrow with her. I won't let her mess up with my friend. do you wanna me to ask her why she is weird?" Alex tries to help worried with her friend.

"What?!?? Is Minnick operating now? Since when? I thought she was here only to supervise us." Ari surprised ask explanation from Alex.

"It's a 14 yo boy, actually a football player who apparently has a great potential for becoming professional. He has a pre-contract with the NY Giants for when he turns 16. But he tore ligaments in his right knee while practicing. His parents went to NY looking for dr. Minnick, and found out she was here, so they came after her."

"And why do they want specifically Minnick?"

"Hum… It seems she is pretty famous for a new video technique. She had operated other players of the league with great results. It's the only chance the boy has to get back to play professionally." Karev summarizes the story.

AR: "Interesting. And why are you on that surgery."

AK: "I asked Bailey the same, it's very boring. I think she asked a ped surgery to back her up because of the child who died on her hand the other day." Alex bored didn't show much interest on the surgery.

AR: "So you don't worry, I will be there on your place."

AK: "I can't do that, I can't have any trouble with Bailey anymore, you know that."

AR: "you don't worry about Bailey, I can deal with her. Just go find some other surgery for you today."


	4. Chapter 4 - the hot ortho

**Hey, guys. Need some opinions to shape the story up. Please comment it.**

Chapter 4 - The hot ortho

On the next morning, Ari arrived very early and went direct to minnicks patient's bed. fortunately, Eliza haven't arrived yet.

"Good morning. You are Daniel, right? I'm dr. Robbins, I'm the chief of pediatric surgery on the hospital. So how are you feeling today? Is anything I could do for help you?" Ari said with her warm smile.

"Nice to meet you dr Robbins. we are fine just hoping it all ends up very well. Just my mom is a little nervous. You know this thing of anesthesia drives her crazy."

"I totally understand you, Mrs. Taylor. I have a daughter too. It's hard to give your son on someone else's care. But you know dr. Minnick's reputation and she is very competent. I will be with Daniel all the time, and I will send you news from times to times." Arizona naturally shows a lot of empathy with parents and that keeps them calmer.

She explain all the procedure for them. "I'm sure dr. Minnick has already explained her part technically but she will be here soon and explain everything again."

Dr. Minnick enters the room with Murphy and her smile fades when she sees Arizona.

"Good morning." Says Eliza fading her smile when she sees Arizona.

"Good morning, dr. Minnick. We were talking to dr. Robbins and she was great preparing us for what is coming."

"What are you doing here dr. Robbins? We were waiting for dr. Karev. " Ask Minnick surprised."

"Oh! He couldn't come. And as this is a special case dr. Bailey and I decided you should have the best ped surgeon helping you out." Ari answer grabbing.

"You can note she is very modest too." It was very to Eliza to pretend not to like Arizona. She was gorgeous, and that lovely smile makes it even harder. And the fact is that Eliza really admired AR job, she has proved to be an excellent surgeon. "But she is allowed to be. She really is the best over here. So it will be great to have on the surgery if you have a free schedule."

Eliza explained for the family how the surgery would happen, and what was expected during recovery. But she was very confident that the kid could get back to play football again.

When she finished she asked Murphy to make the prescription for the patient and meet her at the OR after. Arizona followed her, trying to talk.

"So, dr. Minnick, why did You asked for Dr. Karev when you could have the best one? Just because you are avoiding me or because you can't control yourself at my side?" Ari asked teasing Minnick.

"You know me very little Dr. Robbins. I would never risk the success of a procedure for personal reasons. I didn't call you because it is a simple surgery. That's it."

"Can we talk about us?"

"Look, I told you I don't like my personal life to interfere on my professional. I know it's hard working with someone you like but I can totally do that if you let me do my job."

"So you admit you like me?" Ari asked proudly smiling.

"Of course I do. More than I should and more than I wanted to. But I know it's not going to work. You have these friends who hate me and I don't want to be in the middle of another war, I'm already fighting one and I don't feel like winning that yet."

"Right, I will let you do your work and we talk after the surgery."

They both went to scrub and preparing for surgery."

Ari kept admiring Eliza. Minnick is very focused and concentrated on her job and at the same time she is very sexy and hot with all that self-confident. Ari haven't felt that undefined feeling for so long. It was hard to be at her side and not think about kissing her, having her in my arms. I will convince her I worth the trouble.

Murphy enters the room. "Everything is OK, Dr. Minnick, just the way you asked for."

Minnick thanks her and go starting the surgery. She explain all the procedure to the resident, Ari enters the surgery too paying attention in everything and keeping an eye on the kid to assure he don't have any trouble with medications.

"So dr. Murphy, I thought you were more of cardio surgery, have you changed for ortho."

"Actually I don't, it's just that I think it's important to learn a bit of dr. Minnick leadership, I know her historic and previous surgeries and I'm impressed about the results. You know she is very famous internationally. She have operated some European soccer player too." Leah starts praising Minnick.

"Have you done homework googling my name?" Minnick question it not knowing how to avoid this uncomfortable conversation.

"Actually, I saw you were very "close" to that handsome Portuguese soccer player you operated on."

"Oh I see where you wanna get. It's all bullshit, only gossips, we were only friends." Eliza looked to Arizona to see if she was following the conversation and if she could help her out of it. But Arizona was enjoying watching how Eliza could get rid of Murphy, and it was nice to know a little bit of her past, even if it was only gossip. So she just let Murphy keep on provoking Eliza.

"So is it true he is gay?"

"I can't believe we are having this conversation on an OR. Look, I can't talk for him. But I am. So if you wanna know about him you go ask him. Period."

Eliza cut the talk off. Just the same time as Jackson walk in the OR with Maggie.

"So Dr. Minnick I came to watch how you make your programme work on your own surgery. Are you letting Murphy performed it all?" Jackson asks knowing the answer.

"OMG, just what I needed. Dr. Avery this is a private surgery. 'He who pays the piper calls the tune." The team is paying me to performed the surgery, I can't give it to anyone else. Actually, I'm being nice enough to let someone watch it. When someone arrive to hospital only because of you, you do whatever you want. Until then, start to work hard and stop complaining" Eliza answered very impolitely on purpose. She was already pissed off with this situations.

"You know I own the hospital, right?"

"I really don't care who owns the hospital. This is not you house. It doesn't work without money. The hospital rented the OR, parents are paying for it. So if you want to be here, you go out there, talk to the parents you won't let me finish my surgery, give their money back, and then I will get out. Otherwise, you are being kick out of my OR now! Grow up and stop being so spoiled child, and then we talk. GET OUT!" Eliza was really pissed off, everybody was staring at her and nobody could react. Maggie just followed Jackson outside. And Eliza finally can finish the surgery in silent.

"Dr. Murphy, do you wanna close it?"

Murphy got lost staring at the brunette's beautiful eyes. It was almost impossible not to fall in love for that woman. She was truly spacing out.

"Dr. Murphy, are you following me?" Eliza poked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just got lost on you beautiful eyes!" Murph said not thinking about what came out of her mouth.

"Enough for you too, Dr. Murphy. You know you will probably fail the course, right? GET OUT!" Eliza's patience had already runned out.

as she left the room, Eliza talked to Ari.

"God! What's wrong with you people in this hospital. I've never had such a weird surgery. Nobody takes things seriously here. Can you help me here?"

"Sure! I knew I would be useful sooner Or later. " Arizona smiled and aproched herself trying to get Eliza out of the mood

"Thank god you were here. Thank you for staying at my side."

" whenever you need!

After the surgery, when Eliza was leaving the room in the hall and Arizona suddenly pushed her into the supply closet, Eliza couldn't react.

"now we are going to talk. What's wrong with you? We had such a great time the other night and then you just wanna give up on us? Arizona puts Eliza against the door closing it.

"Look… I saw how disappointed you were when Richards caught us, you clearly don't want to be on my side, and I don't wanna be between you two, I know he is your friend. So let's just live things like it is."Eliza tries get out the closet and Ari pushes her again against the door.

"No! Now it's my turn to talk, you are going to listening to me. You were pursuing me since the first day you arrived here. I was just in my place, living my life and you were the one who came after me. Now that I'm involved and that I can't stop thinking about you, you can't just give up on me because you are insecure. I have proved i'm at your side. "

Eliza closes her eyes and take a deep breath in relief. "So you've been thinking about me? I can't stop thinking about you too, about our date, your lips." Eliza can't resist it anymore. She grabs Arizona closer to her and starts kissing her passionately and deeply.

They start to make out and it turned up the heat.

Ari takes Eliza's scrub top off, kissing her neck and wrapping her arms around her waist pressing their body together. Eli answer it the same way, taking ari's scrub top off and caressing her back."

"Omg you are very hot, I wanna have you" Ari puts her hands on Eli"s butt trying to take out her pants.

"I want it so badly too, you really turn me on" Eli kisses Ari breathless. "but i don't wanna our first time to be here in this closet" Eli smiles and starts to keep it cool pushing her away.

"You know you won't be able to run away from me forever, right? I will have you sooner or later" says AR.

"Hahah, I don't wanna run away from you, I just wanna do things right. I'm kind of old fashioned or maybe I should say traditional, I know. But I don't wanna only to have sex with you. I wanna the whole package. The dinner, the talk, the fun, the romance, the kissing and everything."

Eliza put her scrub top on again and keeps talking. "I will give you a chance of repay that dinner and win me over. Tomorrow night, you choose the place. You have one day to reserve our special restaurant. Today I just wanna go away from here."

Eliza answered smiling, softly kissing her lips and leaving the closet.

Arizona was happy, at least things were back in track again.


	5. Getting to know each other

Chapter 5 - Getting to know each other

That night Eliza just wanted to go home, take a shower and forget about that weird day. She was starting to get tired of all this situations and fightings. The only one good thing was happening for her was Arizona.

She took a really long and hot shower, and tried to sleep but couldn't stop thinking about the gorgeous blond and that lovely smile. How hot she was and how she felt good and peace in her arms. It has been so long Eliza haven't been in love with someone.

She couldn't get her of her head so she text Arizona:

"Hey, how are you? What are you doing?"

Arizona eyes twinkled as the phone beeped and she saw Eliza name. She got the phone smiling. And took some minutes to answer it as she didn't wanna Eliza to think she was waiting for a message.

"Hey, I'm fine. Just watching TV with Andrew, you?"

"Who the hell is Andrew?"

Ari laughed. "It's DeLucca, my roommate."

"Oh, I envy him. I Wish I was there watching tv next to you."

"Jealously, really? It looks like someone has regretted dumping me today."

"No! I would never do that. But yes I do regret scheduling our date for tomorrow. It could be today."

"You can come here if you want to."

"Unfortunately, it is very late. I need to be at the hospital really early tomorrow."

" But don't worry because I already got the reservations for tomorrow and I think you gonna love it. See you tomorrow. You can meet me at your dreams. "

"Surely i will. See you, kisses."

As she put down her phone DeLucca asked. "So… Who was it that puts gleam in your eyes?"

"Oh! It was just Sophia, sending me some photos." Arizona said embarrassed.

"Sure it is" DeLucca smiles.

Next day, they came across each other in the stair.

"Hey, did you have a good dream?" Arizona stops in front of Eliza staring at that hypnotising green eyes."

"So good I couldn't tell it was a dream." Eliza answer getting close to her and looking to her lips teasing Ari.

"I can't do that here, but I have everything planned for tonight. We are going to a fancy French restaurant. Top!!"

"I like it, romantic and excellent wine. Perfect!"

"So, I will pick you up at 8:00 o'clock in your hotel. Be ready for the best night of your life."

"i can't wait. See you. "

Ari finishes her day at the hospital. She went home to get beautifully and sexy dressed with a red dress and a low-cut neckline it was almost impossible not to stare to her boobs.

She decided to go driving her car until Eliza's hotel and catch a cab there.

As she arrives Eliza's hotel a little earlier she went directed to her room keeping herself from being announced so she could take the brunette by surprise.

Eliza opened the door until with the dress half-closed. She was wearing a wonderful backless black dress and a opening revealing her leg.

"Hey, am I late? I'm sorry I haven't noticed it."

"Don't worry, we have enough time." Ari enters her room embracing the brunette and pushing her against the wall and started kissing her."

After some kisses and caressing Minnick's back Ari pause it to say: "Oh, gosh. You look stunning."

" I'm sorry I can't tell the same, I haven't even had time to see you. " Eliza jokes about it.

"Sorry, that was irresistible. Are you ready? If I have to stay here one more minute with you I'm afraid we won't get out this room today."

Eliza just got her things and they took a cab. They arrived at the restaurant holding hands. Seattle is a such huge city, the chance of seeing someone known was very low, they were not worried about it. Actually, they were so involved with each other they couldn't think about anything else.

It was a little restaurant, very charming, warm and romantic, with candles light and they took a table in a quiet corner out of views so they could talk and enjoy themselves.

EM: good… you have invited me but I choose the wine, ok? I've been in some vineyards on French a couple of times. It's a hobby I don't tell much people.

AR: am I allowed to know a little bit more about you? That's interesting.

"you See? I'm interesting." Eliza says flirting with that amazing blond. " I have a lot to tell you, since you tell me about you too."

As the waiters come Arizona take about her favorite food on the menu. And make some suggestions to Eliza while Eliza chooses the wine that's the best match for both foods making some jokes. It was really fun being with Eliza. She is smart, and makes Arizona smiles all the time. Arizona forget about every problem she may have when she is with Eliza.

EM: So… I'm kind of curious about your name When did Arizona became so important to your parents that they choose it as a daughter's name?

AR: "Most people think I was named for the state, but it's not true. I was named for a battle ship. The U.S.S. Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved 19 men before he drowned. Pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice." Arizona tells her about her parents but do not tell about her brother, because she doesn't want to break the good atmosphere of the night. She tells some funny stories of medical school and they laugh together about old times.

AR: well… Now it's my time to question about your life. Can I ask you a very private question? How was it to came out to your family?"

Eliza's smile faded to a more serious expression. "Oh! That's a part of life I am not very proud of."

"I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you."

"No, That's ok. It's just that… I don't usually talk my weakness on first dates, it is too personal. But it's our second right? And I really feel different about you, like we've know each other for so long."

They exchange glances and smile.

"So…. My family is polish, as you've noticed. My dad is very traditional. When i first started dating girls in high school my dad found out and sent me to Poland to live with my grandmother. We were used to visit Poland on vacations, but i didn't expect to live there and leave all my friends overnight. It was so many changes to deal with. I had a hard time at the beginning, subjects were very different at school, and I think...I didn't wanna to study too. After some troubling months could fit in my new life. Made some friends and on summer vacation they used to go working on neighboring countries. So I just did the same, not telling my dad. First year I went to Italy, Rome, that was amazing, second France and last year to Spain.

And what could have been the worst part of life just became the best one. I learned a lot on how to be independent, to live for myself, not worrying about what others think about me." Eliza was already smiling again and told Ari some interesting interesting and funny moments she had trough Europe.

"So you did very well in Europe?"

"Yeah… When life hands you lemons, make lemonade, right?"

"And how did you come back to the US?"

"After I finished high school I would take a year off around Europe. My dad noted I was more having fun then been punished, so he brought me back. But now it's your time to tell me a secret about you."

"Right, actually it's not a secret but it's very personal and the most important point of my life: I have a daughter, Sofia. She is living with her other mom in NY now. We divorce recently. But I only wanna talk about the good things." Ari pick up her phone and starts showing Sofia's photos and videos to Eliza. They both felt really relaxed and peaceful with each other, one couldn't note time has flown so fast.

Arizona took the bill and they got a cab. Both were nervous, excited about what would happen after that amazing night and taking care about what to say. They got out of the car, and Arizona followed Eliza until the hall.

"So, here you are: safe and sound. Like I promised you. I did control myself pretty good." Arizona said staring at that green eyes and getting closer to her.

"I loved it, it was amazing, thank you."

They stood one minute silent looking to each other until Eliza says: "so do you wanna come in?"

"Do you wanna me to?

Eliza nods taking ari's hand and walking to her room.

 **That's it guys! I will leave their first night up to your imagination. If you wanna me to go on with this story please leave a comment.**

 **Next scene it the car pool scene as ari's car was parked at the hotel. Let's see what's coming tonight for our girls. #TGIT**


	6. Chapter 6 - the carpool

Chapter 6 - The car pool

 **Ok. I would have close the story but Since we haven't had any Ariliza on 13x21, let's go back just a little bit before the car pool. Sorry, guys I don't have the ability to describe the sex scenes, so please just use your imagination and that will be much better. Leave a review if you wanna know what's happening next.**

Changing scene*

Eliza's apartment at the hotel was pretty good. Enough space, cozy, she could feel like home. There was a big living room with 2 coaches, a small kitchen and then de bedroom with a huge bed:

As They arrived in the apartment It was like they were teenage again, paralyzed not knowing how to act. This moment was so expected they didn't know how to start it. They were both nervous. Face to face, staring at each other like waiting for a sign.

"Hum, do you wanna something to drink?" Eliza asked clearing her throat.

"I've just been to an awesome restaurant with the most attractive woman I've ever seen, and... I think had enough wine." Ari answers with that glowing smile. "Why don't you show me your bedroom?"

That was what Eliza was waiting for.

Eliza was very gentle, romantic and dominant. She took off Ari's dress kissing and exploring every part of her body, looking for all weak points the blond had, really interested in knowing her preferences and how to give her the most unforgettable pleasure. Arizona did the same, she could perfect read all the signs Eliza gave her. They were so connected to each other like it was only one body, so they knew what to do to make it perfect.

Sex was great. Eliza was very sexy and hot. A long time Arizona didn't feel so into someone. She makes her reach the highest point so easily. After the third time, they stood embraced naked. It was so good to feel Ari' soft skin on her body. Arizona was exhausted and almost sleeping when Eliza said: "That was amazing, i could keep doing it all night long."

Ari smiles looking at her eyes and giving her a deep kiss. Then, she gets up enrolled with the bed sheet looking for her clothes.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asks her.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. It's too late I need to be at the hospital pretty early tomorrow."

"You can stay here if you want to. I can lend you some clothes for tomorrow."

"I don't usually stay overnight."

"That's because you've never been with me before. It doesn't have to mean anything. Just that I promise you that morning sex is my best. You won't wanna miss it." Eliza smiles seductively.

She was really irresistible.

Ari went back to bed thinking:'some hours more with this gorgeous woman will only make me feel better for tomorrow.'

Eliza wake Arizona up by kissing her neck and her back.

"OMG, that's very good. I'm dreaming, I don't wanna wake up now." Ari said yet sleepy.

"Reality is much better than this dream. I have much more than that waiting for you on the shower."

Sex with hot shower was one of Arizona's favorite, but she was worried about being late: "what time is it? I need to go to the hospital."

"Don't worry, I waked you up with enough time to do you slowly." Eliza answered laughing taking her way to the bath.

After the "shower" Eliza had prepared a breakfast just like Arizona like it and she had a great coffee machine.

"Everything is perfect, you are perfect, thank you very much. But I really need to go now." She kissed And gave a warm hug to Eliza.

"Can you give me a ride?"

Arizona didn't felt comfortable with the situation, having slept there was already out of her plans, arriving together at the hospital was stepping much out. But she couldn't deny it after having an amazing night.

On their way to the hospital Eliza notice Arizona was acting weird: "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that arriving together can make people imagine things that could not be the truth.

I don't wanna you to be in more trouble than you already is. And it was just one night."

Eliza interrupted her: "don't worry, I said it didn't had to mean anything. We will just keep it to ourselves."

Eliza doesn't seem to be happy with the situation. But Arizona didn't know what to say anymore. She just hopped the brunette didn't get her wrong, because she does want to be with here again.

They arrived at the hospital on Ari's car and met Nathan. (Real scene)

-Good morning.

-Good morning.

\- Good morning. Eliza just left.

-So you guys, carpool.

\- yeah, the trees.

Neither of them wanted to appear so attached because that could spoil what the story they were building. Eliza knew probably Arizona needed some space once she has been recently divorced. Maybe she wouldn't want to be in a serious relationship right now, but Eliza could wait the time she needed.

Eliza decided not to push it. She haven't called Arizona the day after trying to give some time for her and because she had to be on duty to help in the ER since they received the victims of a bus crash.

But Arizona missed her, and were every minute looking to her phone to see if Eliza would call: "she could at least send me a message. Did I said or did something wrong? Maybe she didn't like the sex as much as she appeared to have had", she tought feeling kind of insecure.

Andrew was at home with her and noticed she was ansious expecting something: "So… Is that about Sofia again?"

"Hum? What?" Arizona looks at her phone getting what he meant. "Oh, this? Actually…let me ask you something. When you go on a date, if you don't call the person what does it mean?"

Andrew looked confused with the question and Ari didn't give him time to answer. "I mean, I'm usually the one who don't call, actually I don't even use to answer the phone. I don't remember how is it to be on the other side. I have many girls lining up for me, they would kill for getting a call of mine after a first date."

Andrew just laugh. "Look, maybe she is just busy. Instead of being imagining what happen why don't you just call her? If girls would kill for that maybe that's what she is waiting for, to see if you are interested or not."

"I can't be that easy. Let's wait and see."

She preferred not to mention who was this misterious person. And DeLucca was very respectful not asking about her personal life.

Two days next, They met each other on the halls sometimes, but always surrounded by other people, and Eliza seemed to be very distant.

This morning Dr. Minnick went to talk to dr. Robbins, DeLucca was with her. " Hello Dr. Robbins, how are you? That surgery you are performing today, DeLucca will be joining you and Alex, is it okay?" It was very hard to Eliza to try set Arizona's job not asking for her approval. She didn't have to ask it for other attending she just assigned the job and that's it. But to Dr. Robbins it was much different.

"Ok, dr. Minnick. But only if you scrub in to supervise him, ok?"

"Oh! That wasn't on my plan. I'm sorry."

"To bad for him. So I won't let him in. it's not an usual surgery. He could learn a lot if you could do it." Arizona knew Eliza wouldn't let a student down for personal reasons.

"Okay, I will work things out. I will see you at surgery." Eliza was not very happy about it, she was trying to keep some distance from her crush, first not to let people suspect about it, as Arizona asked for, and second because she wanted to give her some space.

On surgery, Arizona tried to get close to Eliza sometimes, and start a conversation sometimes. But she was very cold. They just kept exchanging glances every minute.

When they were almost finishing they started gossiping about someone. When Minnick was on the OR they didn't use to gossip because she didn't let them do it in order to keep attention only on the surgery and learning.

As they were talking about love life, Alex asked Delucca if he was seeing someone after Maggie. Minnick wasn't very interested in the conversation until DeLucca made a question to Dr. Robbins trying to avoid answer the question: "What about you Dr. Robbins did you get the call you were wainting for?"

Arizona stared at DeLucca with an angry face blushing, and she could feel Eliza was looking at her but she avoided to look back.

"What call?" Dr. Minnick asked.

"We were discussing the other day about who should call after a first date, and the reasons someone wouldn't call." DeLucca explained.

"Can we just get back to work, please? We are done, you can close it." Arizona cut the conversation off.

Dr. Minnick left the surgery before it ended: "I'm sorry i need to be somewhere else by now. Congratulations, DeLucca."

In the middle of the day, Dr. Minnick went to the on call room to rest a little bit, since she hadn't sleep the night before. Dr. Robbins just go in quickly and shut the door behind her.

Eliza was surprised: "Hey, how are you?"

"Fine, I mean, I don't know, how am I supposed to be?"

Eliza just made that beautiful face of who is not understanding anything, like the one she did on the elevator first time she met Arizona. And dr. Robbins started talking fast like she did the same day. "It has been two days and you haven't called me or texted me or anything. And you act like nothing have happened here in the hospital. What's wrong? You just haven't enjoyed hooking up with me, that's it?"

Eliza laughed and got closer holding Ari's hair pressing her against the wall staring at that blue eyes. "I thought you said it was just one night, didn't you?" She said laughing and kept talking. "I was just on call the night before and that was like hell. Yesterday I arrived home and felt asleep immediately. But I'm happy to know you've missed me."

She kissed her lips. Then she whispered on Ari's ear. "Do you wanna me to remember you very quickly how much I had enjoyed the other night, dr. Robbins? " She said as driving her hand in Ari's pants reaching for her and biting her neck. "OMG! You are so wet!"

The blond was so excited she couldn't speak. She barely could breath. She bited her down lip. The brunette really drives her crazy easily.

Eliza gets excited only by seeing that beautiful women surrender to her: "I love making you beg me not to stop."

"Goddamn it!" Arizona screamed after she came. Then she pushed Eliza to the bed, taking off her clothes and kissing her all the way down.

That was quick but pretty intense. They couldn't be so long locked in the oncall room.

Eliza kissed Ari lips and got up putting her clothes on: "So…pierogi at your place tomorrow. I own you that."

"I think DeLucca will be home tomorrow."

"You have better get rid of him, unless you wanna use him in a ménage." Eliza joked half-closing the door. Then she come back in just to be safe: "you know I'm kidding about the ménage, right? Just get rid of him." She left leaving the hot blond amazed smiling.

 **PS: I have some good plans for our favorites characters, including involving Callie. I just need some help to improve how to write it in English. Please let me know your thoughts. Review it. Let's see what Shinda have for our couple this week.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Finally, we got what we deserved on last episode 13x22. But anyways, let's keep thinking about what could be on TV next episodes and season.**

 **Don't know if people don't like the story or the writing not been too good in English. So please, leave a review.**

Again, Arizona and DeLucca were watching some television at home, and she was holding her mobile not paying any attention to the TV show or what DeLucca was saying.

"So, haven't you called her yet?"

She looks at her phone: "oh!, well actually I was thinking about invite her for dinner here tomorrow, will you be home?"

"I have some friends I have to visit, I won't bother you, feel free. Call her."

Arizona smiled happily and hugged him: "thank you, you are the best!" She went up to her room to call Eliza privately.

Minnick answered the phone one the first ring like she was waiting for someone's call:

"Hey, beautiful. Finally you made a move and called me! How are you?"

Ari didn't knew what to say and brought something up: "hum… I was talking to DeLucca and we wonder which intern will be assigned to me tomorrow."

Eliza laughed: "Why is it so difficult to you to admit you jus wanted to hear my voice and you can't take me off your head?"

It was hard to Ari to give in: "Well that's not totally true, but… You answered the phone so quickly, what were you doing?"

"Actually I was just relaxing reading a book, and my young brother sended a whatsapp, I was writing him back. But he can wait. I have other priority... like you."

"And that book you are reading… What is it about?"

"That's a very personal question, you know it. A book tells us a lot about the person. But it's a good sign you are interested in knowing me deeply." Eliza smile and go on answering the question: "I'm more of nonfiction books but usually I read one of each at a time. This one right now talks about how doctors deals with death…"

They talked like for almost one hour on the phone. It was so good to hear Eliza's voice, she was funny, and had a positive view of her situation in the hospital. It didn't seem like she was going to give up her job just because people make it more difficult and sometimes impossible. They both were so tired.

"Omg, it's that late? I haven't seen the time passing by. I'm sorry I called so late."

"No, I could be talking to you all night, but I prefer to have you near and feel your skin. We can do it tomorrow. Will DeLucca be out tomorrow?"

"Yes, I could manage that."

"Looking forward to it. Have nice dreams, with me, obviously."

Ari smiles and and send her a kiss: "probably I will."

Next day, Eliza was so excited, anyone could see how happy she was. She was talking to interns on the nurse stations when Jo asked her:

"Dr. Minnick, we are going to Joe's after work today to celebrate warren's birthday. Would like to join us?"

"I'm sorry I have plans for tonight."

"I know you are probably worried about others attendings been there. But today they all will have dinner together." Jo knew Eiza had problems with attendings yet.

"Do you know who is going to that dinner?" The brunette started to get worried about her pierogi night.

"I don't know, I just heard when Dr. Webber was talking to dr. Robbins. Well, if you change your mind, we will be there at joe's after work. You know where it is, right? Just across the street. You are more than welcome."

"Yeah, thanks. I will see how it goes." Eliza was apprehensive, she wanted to believe that Arizona was just talking about the dinner but she wouldn't change her company for some attending routine dinner. She decided to move on with her plans and finish the day early so she could go to buy everything she needed to cook. The night would be perfect, at least on her mind. She took the elevator to her last surgery of the day, she was alone, before the door finished closing Arizona jumped in.

Eliza was looking her phone to check the hour and ingredients she would use, she put her phone on the pocket and smiled to her girl. "Hey"

"Hi, I was looking for you all day. I'm sorry but I can't have dinner tonight." The blond said sincerely upset.

"Why? I have everything planned for our night." Eliza asked showing her disappointment.

"I know, I'm so sorry. But Maggie invited us to have dinner with her mother. You know, she is very sick, we need to support them on this hard phase of treatment."

"No big deal, I see. You can't let your friends down. At least, not for me." Eliza answered staring at the elevator's door, waiting for it to open.

Arizona notice she was really upset about it. She took a deep breath and opened her heart. I look for you all day. When I turn a corner or I pass by on the scan rooms or getting on an elevator, I hope that maybe I'll just get a glimpce of you and when I see you, every time it makes me catch my breath, just a little; and my heart speeds up, my palms sweat. Seeing you, talking to you, and touching you, is all I can think about."

Eliza turned around to look into her eyes: "is it?"

"I can't wait to try your pierogi and have a wonderful night by your side, but one more night of anticipation doesn't have to be the worst think." Arizona could turn the game and make points in her favor.

Eliza got close to her and tried to kiss her, when the elevator's door opened breaking the moment. As Arizona left she said: "Deal, I will have a beer with the interns today then."

It was too late for Arizona to ask her more about it, the door had already closed. The blond was a little worried about what interns could tell Eliza about her past, but what scares her the most is thinking that Murphy could be there and could say something that could be misunderstood.

Richard reached her breaking her thoughts: "hey, Robbins. We are going to be late, we need to buy the wive before going to Grey's house. Is something wrong?" He asked seeing her worried expressions.

"Yeah, I mean, No. I will just change and meet you outside." She took a look at her phone thinking if she should send a text to Eliza but she didn't knew what to write.

"Do you need something, Robbins?"

"No, it's fine. Be right there."

Eliza finished what she had to do, took a shower and got beautifully dressed to meet the interns. She was not used to go out with interns but this job was so different, they were the ones who like her, she thought it wouldn't be so bad just to have a beer and that way she could understand a little more about the attendings with the gossips.

As she arrived at joe's the interns were kind of high already. They were happy to see her.

"Dr. Minnick, so happy you made it to come. You are making our life so much more interesting this year. We owe you everything good that's happening." Jo received her, taking her to the group and grabbing some drink to her so they could toast for her presence.

She talked a little bit with warren, and then got closer to DeLucca, who was a little bit drunk at that time, trying to take something about Arizona from him. He started talking about his life, love and how personal life was kind of hard for doctors. He was very polite and didn't comment on her roomie life, he just talked how much she was great and had support him all the time, mentioned she have had a terrible time the previous year when she got divorced that know she was apparently happier and she deserved it.

Eliza enjoyed to hear that her girl was happy. She took a couple of drinks and then left to grab a taxi. At the outside, Murphy approached her trying to start a conversation: "dr. Minnick, I would like to thank you too for giving us the opportunity to learn and develop our abilities faster."

"No reason to thank me, I'm just doing my job."

"Can I tell you something? You are very sexy with all that self confidence. But you could relax a little bit when not working. I could help you with that."

(To be continued)

 **That's it folks. I decided to divide it in two parts, as I'm not having much time to write it. Please, let me know your thoughts. review it**


	8. Chapter 7 - part 2

Chapter 7 - part 2

Maggie's dinner was really great. They could have fun and laugh a lot although her mom situation was very delicate . Before they've finished the dinner her mom started to feel bad and they had to take her to the hospital.

Arizona was leaving the hospital when she saw Andrew across the street waiting for a taxi. She went to talk to him:

"Hey. How are you? How was the party?"

"Good. I just think I've got a couple of drink more than I should. I was taking to the chief a little bit and I have no idea what I said to her. I hope I won't be in any trouble tomorrow."

"What chief?"

"Dr. Minnick, she was so kind to come and she is very nice and fun. I know you guys don't I like her, but I do. She is good." DeLucca was almost apologizing for being at her side.

"No, that's ok. She is doing a good job. And… Where is she now?" Arizona asked not showing much interest.

"She was here waiting for her taxi when Murphy came to talk to her. I went to the bath and when I come back she wasn't here anymore. probably, she got the taxi."

As DeLucca finished the talking the taxi arrived. "Let's go home?" He asked Arizona opening the door for her.

"Actually, I need to do something before. Can you call another taxi for you, please?" She answered getting in the taxi and closing the door, not letting much choice for him.

She went to Eliza's hotel apprehensive about what could be happening there. She knew How persistent was Murphy and she worried Murphy could put Minnick in trouble too.

"Can you go faster, please? I'm kind of in a hurry." She demanded the driver.

Arriving there she almost forgot to pay the taxi and the man had to call her back to get his money.

As she was used to it, she caught the elevator without being announced.

Arizona knocked the door more times than usual and as it took Eliza some time to answer it she did it again stronger.

"What the hell is going on here?" Eliza yealled and opened the door before seeing the blond. She was wearing a tight shorts and a white t-shirt, her hair half-tied up and sexy glasses.

"I'm sorry, I have some very important to tell you." Arizona pushed the door and walked through it before being invited looking for Murphy. "Are you alone?" Arizona asked surprised.

"How wouldn't I be alone? You dumped me tonight as long as I remember it." She answered still looking confused.

Robbins started to rambling as she always do when she get nervous. "I met DeLucca and he said you and Murphy were talking before you leave. I know that girl, she is dangerous, she is obsessed, and she chases attendings and after report them. I just thought you should know it."

Minnick looked more confused: "I confess she tried to. But Firstly, you are the only person I want to be with. And second, I would never have something with an intern. It's totally against my principles. They need to focus on residency and not be thinking about how to fuck their chief. Don't you think so?"

Arizona blushed with embarrassment and remained silent.

"What?!?you blushed I can't believe you have slept with any intern." Eliza raised her eyebrows surprised.

"It's kind of common at the Grey Sloan. You know. Maggie and DeLucca, Alex and Jo." Arizona tried to get the focus off herself talking about the others attendings.

"And you… Who was it?" Eliza wasn't much for gossips. She was only interested in Arizona.

Arizona sat on the couch, she couldn't face Eliza while saying it: "Okay, it's not something I like to talk about, but I guess you will heard about it at any point because people gossip a lot at the hospital."

She took a deep breath before telling Eliza a little about her past. " when I was getting divorced there was one night that I was drunk and Murphy took me home to help me. Summing up, after that we had something for a very short time. And when I tried to get back to my wife she created some trouble to the hospital. I really don't want to talk more about it now." She was still looking to the floor.

Eliza smiled and sat at Ari side, touched her chin to turned her head and looked in her eyes. "I wish I could tell you it's nothing to be ashamed of, but I don't wanna lie to you." Eliza said laughing making joking of her.

Ari laughed too. "You really are TOO sincere. I think I'm humiliated enough for today." Arizona looked at the table where Eliza had lots of pastes with interns' names. "So… All those papers and wearing glasses. I didn't know had glasses. What are you doing?"

"Oh, I forgot I was wearing it. I'm sorry about the clothes and the glasses, I wasn't expecting you to come." Eliza took her glasses off.

"No, it's okay. I like it. It is sexy, you look wiser... if that is possible." Arizona smiled flirting with the brunette. "And that hot pants… OMG, you should wear it everyday." Arizona stares at her thigh before kissing that soft lips.

"It's kind of you, I should get change to be with you. You look amazing. "And these papers, am I allowed to know what do you have on these pastes of each interns?"

"I can tell you… If you stay a bit longer. Do you wanna have a drink? Gin and tonic. I will prepare it for us." Eliza raised up and reached to the kitchen to do it.

"Gin and tonic? I would prefer some wine." Arizona went after her.

"I can be an amazing barmaid. I will do one for us with pink pepper. I'm sure you will like it. We can share it." Eliza started mixing the ingredients and shaking it with ice.

"I would drink anything this bargirl do just because she is incredible hot." Ari drove her eyes all over the brunette body putting herself closer, grabbing her hips and kissing her neck.

Eliza turned around kissing her back. It was hard to stop kissing her, but she did so they could talk a little bit on the couch.

Eliza explained about her programme, and the profile she kept for each intern. She was very minucius with each detail, had every surgery noted the mistakes and how to improve their abilities."I will tell you something in first hand.

On their last year than will be allowed to spend one month working with the best surgeries of the world, according to the specialization they wanna choose. We need to see how other colleagues work and different techniques. It's good for the hospital because they bring back valuable information and is good for them. What do you think?"

Arizona was just admiring how wise Minnick was and how her eyes glows when talking about teaching and creating great surgeries. "I think you are the best thing happened on the lasts years."

"To you or to the hospital?" Eliza asked smiling and getting closer to Ari.

"I meant to the hospital." Ari said embarrassed.

"So I guess I will have to work hard on the other one." She told Arizona kissing her passionately.

Arizona leaned over Eliza on the couch kissing her and touching her thigh and her ass. She was willing to do that since she saw Eliza in that hot pants. They were like fire together, the temperature heat up very fast. Eliza took off the blond top, she was wearing a very sexy underware. She went kissing from her ears through her neck and grabbing her breasts. They kept making out on the couch.

"You are teasing me with that shorts all night. It's time to get rid off it." Arizona drove her hand opening it.

"Yes, I was. And you liked it pretty much. Let's go to my bedroom and I will be totally in your hands."

They made love like always but each time seems more intense, like they were closer and didn't need to talk much because their bodies could talk to each other. They feel like the time wouldn't pass when they were together.

After two long rounds, they were exhausted and needing to rest a little bit. Arizona was lying her head on Eliza's breasts and Eliza touching her blond hair.

"I could easily do it everyday for the rest of my life." Eliza said smiling.

Arizona took her head off her looking for the other side.

Eliza didn't expect that reaction. "I didn't mean anything. It's just that I feel so good with you, it's like we've know each other for so long although we are together for just a couple of months. I know things are moving so fast, and we have a lot to know about each other, but I like it, I've in relationships before but what we have is so intense."

The more Eliza tried to fix things up the more Arizona was driving away. She was scared. They've never talked about the kind of relationship they had, and it really was moving too fast. She just got divorced, she didn't know if she was ready to be complete in a relationship yet. She started to put her cloths on. "I think it's better I go home. I'm sorry."

"You can't walk away like this. Did I say something wrong? Is it bad? I was just saying the way I feel."

"It's late I have to work pretty early tomorrow, it's better not to talk about it right now." She finished getting ready and walking to the door.

"Hey, it's not fair." Eliza tried to stop her again.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Arizona left.

The brunette stood there surprised, not believing what just had happened: I can't believe I messed everything up. I knew she divorced and probably it would be hard to get involved with someone soon, but the way she was acting was like she was already involved. I didn't push anything. Did I misunderstood any point of it?

That's it guys. If you like it let me know, if you don't like it show me how to improve it. Review it please.


	9. Chapter 8

Eliza couldn't sleep at all that night just imagining how it would be from now on. She needed to talk to Arizona and explain everything and fix things up so they could continue what they had. She knew Arizona didn't want a serious relationship right now, but things were great between them, it wasn't possible to avoid.

At the hospital she started chasing Arizona all the way, and she was just running away for her, giving excuses and not being alone with her.

She text her a couple of times:

"We need to talk, you can't just walk away like this. Can you meet me?" Eliza

"You won't be able to avoid me for the rest of your life. Give 5 minutes to explain, please." Eliza

Arizona haven't answered her texts.

At the end of the day, like Eliza saw she wouldn't be able to talk to Arizona alone, she approached her at the nurse station, in front of other persons.

"Dr. Robbins, could I talk to you tonight?" She asked uncomfortable but not seeing another way to do it.

"I'm sorry dr. Minnick, I have a date tonight."

"You are kidding, right? Eliza said raising the tone of her voice.

Arizona knew all the nurses and had friends who would confirm anything she says. She turned to one of the nurses: "are we having a drink tonight, Kate?"

"Sure we are, Arizona." The nurse happily agreed.

"Are you crazy? What's wrong with you?" Eliza was almost screaming to her.

Arizona didn't want to give a show on the hospital, everybody was looking at them. She knew she wouldn't be able to control Minnick there, so she took her to the meeting her.

"Okay, look. We have fun together, and the sex is great, but that's it. we never defined the kind of relationship we have. I am not looking for any commitment. I never said we would be exclusive. You can go out with other people too." Arizona didn't believe that but that was what she was trying to do, to make it more casual and don't get very attached.

"Wow" Eliza raised her eyebrow. "I know I can do whatever I want. But That's the difference between we then: I don't wanna be with anyone else. I know you have recently divorced, and I knew probably you wouldn't be ready for a relationship, I didn't wanna to push anything. I didn't mind we had to hide whatever we were having, I didn't ask you for anything. I would wait for you the time you needed to figure it out. But it takes two to be in a relationship, and you don't seem to be in this one. If you need to see other people just to show you don't wanna a commitment, then I'm out of it too."

Dr. Bailey was passing by and saw through the windows the two arguing. She entered the room. "Is there any problem around here, Dr. Minnick?"

Eliza took a deep breath, looking for Arizona for the last time. "No, Dr. Bailey. It seems that people on this hospital were raised a way too different of the place where I'm from. Maybe I'm in the wrong place. Excuse me." She left the room completely ruined.

That was not what Arizona planned. She just needed some time to figure out how it would be in a serious relationship again. But she freaked out when she realized she already was in a relationship and everything was working so well, things happened very fast and the thought that Eliza might not stay for too long in Seattle scared her. They already Were very attached, she was afraid of losing her and suffer again. She was desperate.

She went home feeling like the worst person. She didn't want to hurt Eliza. She tried to call, her phone was off. She decided to go to her hotel, knocked the door hundreds of times, until the guest of around started to complain. Downside they said she was not at the room. Where could she have gone? Arizona tried some places Eliza liked to go, maybe she could have gone drink. No success. She went home, took a shower and was already time to go back to the hospital.

Entering the hospital and not seeing her there was something that hurts. She looked everywhere. She had some surgeries, she tried to cancel a few, she was tired and not thinking very well. She asked some interns if they have seen Dr. Minnick around.

DeLucca was on her way. "Hi. I'm supposed to be with you today. Are you ok? You don't look good."

"I'm just a little tired. Who told you to be with me? Have you seen Dr. Minnick around?"

DeLucca showed his phone. "I think she is off today, but she send a message to interns with the schedule for the next days."

"Next days?!" She asked surprised.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah. I don't have many surgeries today. Let's try to finish it earlier, ok?"

She did her best to concentrate on work, and just think about Eliza after finishing everything. But it was almost impossible. Every corner she looked for her. Every time someone opened the OR doors she looked to see if it could be Eliza.

At the end of the day she went to look for Dr. Bailey.

"Hey, Bailey. What happened to Dr. Minnick that she is not at the hospital today?"

"Dr. Minnick, hum? She said nodding. I don't know, I thought maybe you could tell me. You were the one who was arguing with her yesterday. She called me on the morning saying she had some problems to work on, and some important decisions to made. She asked for a couple of days off."

"And you let her? What kind of chief are you?"

"I didn't had much choice. She said she would talk to Catherine Avery. She is the one who brought her here. So, technically, Catherine is her boss."

Arizona put both hands on her head.

"I hope you have nothing to do with it, Dr. Robbins. Our new programme was going very well."

"I hope it keeps going on very well."

Arizona tried to call her sometimes again. It was not off this time but she didn't answered.

What could I expect? I haven't answered when she called me.

She went home and tried to rest a little bit. Next day she looked for Eliza again all the places. Trying not to be suspicious.

"Any news on Dr. Minnick, Dr. Bailey?"

"Yeah, she is with Catherine at the Brigham and Women's Hospital. Catherine is calling a board meeting tomorrow. Probably it is something related to Dr. Minnick's programme. You are on the board, so you will probably see her tomorrow at 7pm. Can you please warn the others? Although I will be texting them too."

"Sure."

Another hard day for Dr. Robbins. It was killing her not having the chance to talk to Minnick, to apologize and make things good between they again. She misses Eliza a lot. It's like Eliza was already a part of the hospital. Everyplace she look she imagine Eliza would be there anytime.

Next day, she tried to text Eliza again, but had no answer. Maybe she is not in town yet. Arizona finished her rounds, had a long surgery at afternoon and then got changed for the meeting at the conference room. She was waiting at the door to try to talk to Eliza before the meeting, but She arrived with Catherine. They exchanged glance very quickly and then Eliza looked to floor.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Dr. Minnick?"

She didn't had time to answer, Catherine did it before her. "We are starting the meeting now, Dr. Robbins. You can take your sit, please."


	10. Chapter 9

I **thought nobody was reading it. So, thanks for the two readers following it, let's keep on a little bit more.**

Dr. C. Avery entered the conference room asking for silence. All members of boards and heads of each specialty were there.

"Ok, guys. I called that meeting because I think I made a mistake not having this before.

When I asked Dr. Minnick to work with us I didn't think it would be so hard for you to adapt and change. I was very unfair to Dr. Minnick just throwing her to the lions and not be here to support her. I would like to apologize to her. She is the best we could have in this hospital. Her methods have proved to work greatly in on many hospitals and I dare to **say** the best young surgeons we have around the country right now have passed under her supervision. She would like to have a word with you, after that I will stay and talk to you."

"Thank you for the words, Dr. Avery. Although I don't think I deserve that much your consideration. I promise I won't take your time very much. I just would like to explain why I'm here, why I accepted the job and how is the programme." She wasn't nervous, she seemed very confident as always.

"I never had this kinds of problems on the others places I worked for."

She Kept on her explanaríamos. ""Dr. Avery and I, know each other for a long time, I actually owe her an important part of my career. When I met her at a conference months before and She asked me to come, I couldn't have said "No" to a woman that admire the most for everything she built. So I promised I would think about it. Then I came to know the hospital and it was exactly the way I thought an hospital of her would be. We see here Values that we pursue, like equality and 's very well balanced. We have great leaders here, and many of them women, great surgeons. But… We've been selfish. It's not enough to be an outstanding surgeon, we need to raise new leaders, we need to teach how our interns could be leading hospitals over the country. And we are failing to that.

I do have a programme to raise great surgeons, but this programme doesn't work the same way in every hospital. Before I arrive I study the history of the hospital, the history of the last years' interns. And looking for every intern who left the hospital in the last 5 years finishing the programme, we don't have not even 10% in leader's position out there. That is a fact. The only way we get the more talented interns is to show them they can have a great future out of here after finishing the programme.

So… Here is the plan…"

Eliza presents her personalized programme for the hospital and then she concludes: "I know most of you owns the hospital, and you did a great job keeping it working. But it's time to decide if you want to be in your own world, or if if you want the hospital to make its contribution to the world, raising great surgeons. I'm doing this job to help you, I don't need this job. I could work any hospital I wanted to. I'm tired of fighting alone a battle that is not mine, it should be yours. So… You will have a couple of days to think about what do you want for your hospital and make a decision. Dr. Avary will let me know." She passes the word to Catherine.

"I think you made yourself very clear, Dr. Minnick. Thank you very much for coming here, and again I would like to apologize not having give you the support you deserved. I will stay here to talk to them. I know you are busy, you can go if you want to."

Eliza leaves the conference room, and Arizona stands up to go after her.

"Dr. Robbins, we are not done yet." Catherine calls her.

"Oh, come on, can't we have a 5 minutes break? I need to go the bathroom. Be right back." She goes catching up with Eliza outside.

"Wait! I've been trying to talk to you all those days. So that is it? You are going to give up like this?"

"I'm not giving up anything. I have nothing here. And I don't think it's a good place and time to talk right now. You will know where to find me."

The meeting continues and Arizona has a chance to stand and defend Minnicks programme once she has seen her files and Eliza studying each intern to know how to help them. She apologize to Webber but she sincerely says everything she believe. After making her point he asks permission to go. She can't wait to go Eliza hotel to talk to her and try to fix things between them. She painfully misses her a lot, the possibility of not having Eliza around is killing her. She takes the first taxi and go to Eliza's hotel. She knocks the door wishing this time she could have a real talk to Eliza and tell her everything she is feeling.

A tall, handsome man opens the door only in his pants, exhibiting his chest muscles, drying his hair with a towel.

"Who the hell are you." Arizona asks shocked.

The guy looks at the number of the room and then look back to The blond woman standing. "I believe you knocked my room's door. I'm the one who should be asking who you are."

"Hum...I'm, I'm sorry, I'm Arizona. I was looking for Eliza. I think I might have been mistaken."

"Ah, why haven't you say it before. She is finishing the shower. You can wait. Have a seat please." He opens the door for her to come in.

That was a very awkward situation. 'What the hell is going on here and who the hell is this guy'. Arizona was asking for herself. She holds her breath, she barely can breath.

The guy seats in front of Arizona. He can note she is uncomfortable.

"You are staring at me, are you enjoying it or you want me to put my T-shirt." He asked looking at himself.

"Yeah, you should. What are you doing here?" She says embarrassed.

"We are going out for a drink and dancing. What do you want with Eliza?"

"I'm her girlfriend." She answers not hesitating.

"Oh, she hasn't mentioned any girlfriend last night." The guy nods his head.

In that time, Eliza shows up in an amazing and hot black dress.

 **If you are following it, please review it too. Tks**


	11. Chapter 10

Hey, guys. Thanks for the feedback of another 2 new followers. If I had to read a story on my first language with such grammatical mistakes and that poor vocabulary I would have given up too. Don't blame you. So… Thanks for the ones trying hard to keep on board and the patience. I'm a beginner and just practicing. Maybe I will write my second fanfic in Spanish, not my first language either.

For the ones on Twitter, I am @lexiega_md, we can talk Over there.

* * *

Arizona was very uncomfortable with all that awkward situation. But she was the responsible for how things get that way so she wouldn't go away before trying to fix it up at once.

Eliza was taking shower and didn't heard when Arizona arrived. When she left the bathroom she could hear Ari's voice in the living room. So she barely dried herself and quickly wear the short black dress she had separated to going out for a drink and dancing night. Her hair was soaked but she didn't had time to dry it, it was better to hurry and see what was going on in the living room. She was patting her hair with the towel when she heard Ari saying Eliza was her girlfriend and entered the living room not having time to avoid Daniel to say that she hasn't mentioned it before.

She picks the towel and throw it in the man sitting on the sofa.

"Come on, stop making fun of her, you jerk. Then you don't ask me why do I have to beat you up." Eliza snorts.

The guy can't hold his laughs.

Eliza approaches both of them. "I'm so sorry about whatever just happened here. This is Daniel, my young brother. Apparently, he came just to make my life worst."

"Oh, good. Nice to meet you properly now." Arizona says relieved.

"My pleasure. Actually, I came to check if you worth the trouble like Liz said." He shakes hands with Arizona.

Arizona raises her brown looking to Eliza.

"Get out of here, now." His sister shout to him.

"I will, I will wait for you on the bar downstairs. I will give you 15 minutes to be there, or I will be back to check on you again." He wear his shirts and leave.

"I'm sorry again, he is not always like these, but yes he knows how to be a pain in the ass."

"No, I'm the one who has to apologize here. I'm really sorry about what happened between us last time. I freaked out. I wasn't looking for serious relationship right now, and everything happened so fast, and it feels so good that I was scared, but I miss you so much. I don't wanna be with anyone else but you. I wonder if you could forget what I did, and we could go back to the point we were before." Arizona rambles.

"Is that all you have to say?" Eliza raises her eyebrows, waiting for more.

"I know I've hurt you. I don't know what I can do for you to forgive me, I know I like you very much, and I would do anything to make it work again. And I know you like me too." Arizona gets closer to Eliza, touching her hair smiling.

"No, I don't."

"You don't like me?" Her smile fading.

"It's much more than like, but I will give you some time so you can realize the way I feel about you." The brunette lean into her and they kiss, for a long time.

"So... I heard I got promoted as your girlfriend, now, right?" Eliza says playfully.

"Awn, about that… I guess we are girlfriends, aren't we? Unless you think I don't worth the trouble." She jokes back with what Daniel said.

"You are the kind of trouble I wanna have everyday in my life."

Arizona was relieved they were together again, but not completely happy. Eliza could feel she was tense and thoughtful.

"Is everything okay now, baby?" Eliza asks her.

"Yes it is, but I'm still afraid of what is going to happen to you, what the board will decide. I'm scared that you might leave Seattle, and I don't wanna lose you."

"I'm scared about the future too, I wanna be with you. I really don't know what will happen. But I can't suffer before it happens. I'm afraid I get fired but which terrifies me the most is not being able to live what we are living now. I know it's something very real, and feel so good and comfortable with you. I wanna enjoy every single minute we have together. And when it happens, IF it happens, we will figure out how to deal with everything. TRust me, I won't be giving up on you."

That was enough to make the blond feel better for now.

"You are amazing, you know? And very hot on that short black dress. I can't believe you were going out dressed that way, I hate the idea that you would have a lot of people flirting with you." Arizona give her girlfriend a deep kiss.

"So are you jealous?" Eliza laughs. "Believe me, you don't need to worry. I know nobody more jealous than my brother. He don't even let anyone talk to me. But you can come with us if you want to. Do you? It will be fun, we can dance, we can kiss, we can do both."

"I don't know, I have to work tomorrow. But I could be here with you a little bit. I miss you very much, I miss having you in my arms, feeling your skin, your breath." Arizona whisper to her ear kissing it, found to her neck and touching her back through it's opening.

Three days apart was so much, they couldn't hold the desire for being together. They start to make out and it heats up very fast.

"Time is over girls. If you couldn't make up until now it won't be today anymore." Daniel knocks the doors, calling the girls.

"Told you, he doesn't let me to take a breath. We are going."

Arizona didn't feel like going, all she wanted was to stay home with her girlfriend, kissing, making out and make up for the lost time. But she wouldn't let Eliza go out alone, she was incredibly hot.

"Let's go then."

They went to a new dance bar in town. It was its opening so they needed an invitation to get in, which was not a problem since Mark, Elizaa friend, had the invitation. They met at the entrance.

"Hey, beautiful, I missed you. You haven't called me after that night at the restaurant." Mark said hi to Arizona, and hugged Daniel, they already knew each other too.

"I'm sorry, I've been very busy at work, but I'm hoping thing will get better soon. Thank you for the invitation, otherwise I would be at the hotel just beating up my brother. I brought my girlfriend, Arizona, you remember her, don't you?"

"I never forget a beautiful woman. Let's get it."

As they walk in Arizona hold Eliza's hand smiling. "I like this girlfriend thing. And I'm glad I came, because I don't trust this Mark at all. I don't like the way he looks at you."

"Hahaha. You don't have to trust him, you have to trust me. I'm a human rainbow, just like you."

They got a very good table near the bar, and not far from the dance floor. They could talk, have some drinks and dance afterwards.

Daniel was funny, he was telling some stories of their childhood, some of then embarrassing for Eliza, so from times to times he got punched from her sister. It was good to know a little bit about Eliza's past. She almost never talks about her private life. Arizona didn't wanna to ask about her ex, but she was curious to know why a stunning woman would be single. It's obvious she has focused on her professional life, but there that was reason to be alone. Arizona was hoping to hear a little bit from Daniel.

Mark was not a bad guy, too. And he knew some stories of Eliza too. Always saying good things about her.

Arizona could tell a little bit about her childhood, about living in different cities and about the army.

When Eliza raised up to get another drink, Daniel looked at Arizona. "Look, I know we don't have much time. But… I don't know if we will have another chance to talk alone. Let me just warn you: Eliza don't manage very well to been dumped. So you hurt her again and I will come after you."

Arizona didn't knew very much what to answer. But was curious on why her brother was so worried.

"What happened to her?"

*Sorry for the slow writing guys, it takes me a lot of time since it's not my first language. Actually this chapter was longer but I decided to publish before finish cause some asked me. I've planned a few more chapter before closing it, including Callie at the end. Hope I can manage it. So please let me know there are a couple following it. Review it.


End file.
